


Always Check the Calendar

by GrumpyGhostOwl



Series: Battle of the Planets: 2163 [16]
Category: Battle of the Planets
Genre: Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 10:44:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7754623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrumpyGhostOwl/pseuds/GrumpyGhostOwl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason does a bad, bad thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always Check the Calendar

“You _WHAT?!_ ” Mark Hawking’s furious roar shattered the early morning calm of the Galaxy Security executive level of the ISO Tower, startled administrative staff, sent hardened Galaxy Security executives behind their desks and had the duty security officers snapping to attention in case they found themselves anywhere within a light-year of Mark’s line of sight.  
  
Only Gunnery Sergeant Miles McAllister, a veteran of the early days of the Spectran conflict, remained calm. “Chief Anderson?” he called. “I think someone broke your G-Force Commander.”  
  
The Chief of Galaxy Security, David Anderson PhD, appeared at his office door. “I suppose I’d better go see what’s bothering him,” he said.  
  
“Let me,” Princess said. “We can finish reviewing my analysis later.”  
  
“We’ll both go,” Anderson said.  
  
Anderson and his protégée headed down the corridor toward the G-Force administrative office and paused in the open doorway. Inside, Mark was venting his spleen.   
  
“… Of all the ridiculous, dumb-ass, _invasive_ things you could have come up with!” he snarled, pacing back and forth in the confined space of the office, “this is the worst!”  
  
Jason, the target of Mark’s tirade, merely leaned back against the wall and smirked.  
  
“Did you even stop to consider the security implications of such a hair-brained idea?” Mark continued.  
  
Jason, as usual, showed no fear in the face of his Commander’s ire. If anything, the smirk went up a notch, which only served to add fuel to the fire of Mark’s umbrage.  
  
“What in the galaxy possessed you?” Mark demanded. “What brand of complete and utter _bat-shit crazy_ could possibly have led you to think that this might be anywhere within light-years of being a good idea?”  
  
“Mark?” Anderson ventured. “You seem upset.”  
  
Mark turned a blazing sapphire gaze on his Chief of Staff. When he spoke, his voice was low and dangerous. “Gee. You think?” he asked.  
  
“Mark,” Princess said. “Breathe. Just breathe for a second, okay?”  
  
Mark took a deep breath, fists clenched at his sides, his mutinous expression making it clear that he was only making an attempt at self-control for Princess’ sake.  
  
“Mark,” Anderson said, “why don’t you tell us what’s wrong?”  
  
Mark straightened up and tossed his head. “My alleged best friend,” he said, “has just signed me up for an internet dating service.”  
  
“You _WHAT?!_ ” Princess’ shriek of rage carried all the way down the corridor.  
  
Back at his desk, Gunnery Sergeant McAllister buried his face in his hands. It was going to be a long day, and it seemed he and Jason were the only ones who had actually noticed that it was April First. [1]  
  


**Author's Note:**

> 1\. April 1st, 2163 will fall on a Friday.


End file.
